


Visiting, part 7

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asylum, Cuddles, Escape, I hate the pill!, Love, M/M, Space Powers, barnacles, but I can't stop, snuggles, spongebob reference, terrabraig, this is so gay forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: Braig is recovering fast, almost regaining his old personality...and his powers.
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501
Kudos: 1





	Visiting, part 7

The days passed, and Terra and Braig were an official couple inside the asylum walls now. Everywhere they went, they were holding hands or spending time together. Sometimes, little Sora was with them, asking why her dad and her big brother were kissing each other. Braig responded:

-You’ll learn it when you grow up, kiddo!

Terra laughed a bit and blushed. Then, he looked at Braig. He was able to fully speak now, without sttutering. It was a signal that he was healing, recovering his personality, and Terra was so glad. Still, there was something that made the young keyblade wielder to feel sad. If Braig got discharged, he would come back to the castle with his family and would start to work as a guard again. That would be great, of course, and Terra still would be able to visit him, but...they’d see each other less than habitual, and he doesn’t know if Aqua and Ven would approve their relationship. The other two keyblade wielders don’t know about that yet, and Terra doesn’t know how they’d react...

Luckily (or at least that was what he thought), the only other person from the outside that knew this was Even. Braig always said that he was sure that Even already told Ansem the Wise and the rest of the castle crew about how they were “fornicating” almost hidden in the bushes; and that always made Terra to blush completely. They were just kissing, that’s the truth!

At night, during dinner, they were intertwining their fingers and chatting while some corny phrases came out from their lips. Suddenly, one of the nurses lightly palmed Braig’s shoulder, making him to look at the young man holding a plastic cup:

-Open up, Braig! It’s time for the pill!

Braig gritted his teeth and narrowed his remaining eye. Mumbling, he said:

-Ugh, son of a bitch, I hate the pill!

Terra tried to calm him:

-Don’t worry, Braig. Maybe it’s not that bad.

The nurse smiled and took a big purple pill from the plastic cup, making Terra’s eyes to widen. Braig took it with disgust and swallowed it without water. Terra, unable to hold back his curiosity, asked to the nurse:

-If you don’t mind...what’s that purple pill for?

Braig looked at the nurse keeping his disgusted face. The young man smiled at them and started to explain:

-Basically is a magic depressor. When Braig got into our hospital, Ansem the Wise explained us about his space powers, we were fast analyzing them during a short period of time. Obviously, during this time, Braig used them without realizing, scaring the other patients, putting himself in danger while he had hallucinations, etc. So, when we finally determined the exact dose he’d need to keep himself calmed, now we had the problem that he didn’t want to take it orally, so...

Braig abruptly interrupted the nurse:

-NOPE, don’t even think about it.

-What happen, Braig?-asked Terra.

The nurse coughed a bit and tried to be subtle about that:

-Well...we had to use another methods. You can imagine what I mean...-and the nurse went away to another table while Braig facepalmed and his face became completely red. Terra choked a laugh, but he didn’t want to uncomfort Braig, so he held his hand and said:

-Don’t be ashamed. Maybe this is your last pill, Braig. You’re getting better day after day, and Sora and I can tell.

Braig looked at the little girl, who smiled at him:

-Daddy now talks like a normal person-she said, drinking a big sip of water.

The royal guard couldn’t stop the smile appearing on his face. After having dinner, each one had to go back to their bedrooms. Terra’s one was near the visit room, with the other patients that had mild symptoms of mental illnesses; Sora was with other children in the pedriatic wing; and Braig was on the opposite part of the asylum. Their doors were closed at night and some guards watching over the aisles to prevent other patients to escape. 

This time would be different.

Inside his bedroom, Braig spitted the magic depressor as fast as he could. Having it under his tongue for all that time was really uncomfortable, and the taste was awful. He wanted to do something new that night, so, putting a bunch of pillows to made the watchmen to believe he was sleeping. With a thought and concentrating all he could, he tried to teleport out of his bedroom. At the first, he didn’t move, but he took deep breath, closed his eye and concentrated. When he opened it again, he was out, in the middle of the aisle. In another occasion, he’d have cheered and celebrated it, however, this time he had to keep himself silent and move without being caught.

Avoiding the watchmen, he was able to go out the wing of the asylum he was, moving in the shadows and using his regained space powers (those damn magic depressors were strong as hell, he noticed it from the first time). After fifteen minutes, he reached the wing where Terra was sleeping. The people here was way quieter than some of his partners, so it hadn’t an exaggerated level of security, and after looking through the cell windows, he finally found Terra. 

The young keyblade wielder was crouched, hugging his pillow, and that vision made Braig to smile a bit. With one last teleport, he entered his bedroom and moving his shoulder softly, the one-eyed guard tried to awake him:

-Hey! Wake up, keyslinger!-he wispered.

Terra opened his eyes and he almost screamed when he saw Braig in front of him. Luckily, Braig was fast enough to cover his mouth:

-Shhhh! Don’t be loud, or the watchmen will put me on a pickle!

Letting go Terra’s mouth, the young keyblade wielder asked why he was there and how he managed to escape if he couldn’t use his space powers. The guard, putting his characteristic smirk, that Terra secretly missed and was able to see with the moonlight, explained:

-That’s where you’re wrong, kiddo. Basically, I pretended to take the fucking pill and when I was at my bedroom I spitted it. It wasn’t easy, those depressors had put my powers to sleep for a long time, and I was kinda rusty. But I was able to go out, avoid the watchmen and be here with you, hot stuff. 

Putting aside the blush on the keyblade wielder’s face for the couple nickname that Braig seemed to choose for him, he was happy to have him there even if it wasn’t allowed. He opened the sheets and let his one-eyed lover to lie down in the bed with him. It wasn’t the widest bed on the asylum, so both men were a bit tight in there. Terra felt butterflies inside his belly and a shiver on his noble parts, and it aggravated when he felt Braig’s warm breathing against his forehead. Suddenly, the one eyed man said:

-I’d like to kiss and touch you until the sun is up and the watchmen drag me back to my bedroom with a penalty or something worse, but...now I just want to...cuddle you and sleep, if you don’t mind-and he blushed.

Terra smiled and, taking the first step and hugging Braig softly against him, the young keyblade wielder answered back:

-I don’t mind at all-he gave Braig a soft kiss on his lips and then, both men fell asleep.


End file.
